


Heat

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Smut, it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so hot. Too hot.</p>
<p>For Robron's Summer of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

It was hot like a southern gothic novel on crack, which was strange for Emmerdale village, which was usually cold like the opposite of a southern gothic novel on crack. Also, it was in the north.

“It’s so hot,” Robert moaned for the 50th time since he’d sat down on the settee. “How am I meant to live like this, Aaron?” 

Aaron was washing dishes, a rare occurrence, but he needed the feel of the water over his arms (he wasn’t really washing the dishes either, more like considering them). He wasn’t even wearing a hoody, Robert realised, furrowing his brows together, just a t-shirt – a tight one. The end was nigh. 

Robert had to do something to reset the balance of things, something normal. And nothing was more normal than taking advantage of the tightness of that t shirt, and that view of Aaron’s ass, for once not at all covered from his view by a damn fucking hoody. Was Aaron even wearing his hair ge- Oh God, Robert thought, he wasn’t as well. 

“Robert, whut’re you doin’?” Aaron turned to look at him annoyedly. He’d been staring at him for a minute now, which he noticed because of the absence of complaint coming from him for such an amount of time. 

“Huh?” Robert was pulled from his reverie, becoming increasingly dirty minded, realising he hadn’t actually gotten up to do anything about it – but God it was hot. But no, he could do this, it was his duty. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Aaron grumbled.

Robert ignored him and jumped to his feet, hastily, clumsily, pulling his top of. “Let’s have sex,” he said. 

“Romantic,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. 

“… Let’s make love,” Robert said instead, undoing his belt and pushing his trousers to the ground. 

“Fine,” Aaron shrugged, the change of mind due to the sight of Robert’s bulge in his Calvin Klein’s. He was just a man, after all. 

Aaron walked past him, making his way to the staircase, as Robert awkwardly stumbled to pull his trousers from around his ankles and carry the rest of his clothes up with him. 

“Come here,” Robert nearly growled, grabbing Aaron’s waist from behind him as he entered the bedroom, having thrown his clothes aside. “God, I want you,” he breathed, his mouth open over the side of his throat, hot breath making Aaron gently gasp, even as he rolled his eyes at the thought that Robert was probably looking for a distraction from his complaining. 

But he breathed a sigh of relief as Robert’s hands pushed his shirt up, and Aaron pulled it over his head, feeling free of the sweaty sticking of clothes to his skin, replaced only with the feeling of Robert’s skin on his, his eager hands feeling over his torso. The exploration of Aaron’s body never got old to Robert, even as the feeling of familiarity grew between them, but that only made them more free with each other, comfortable that they knew what the other liked, that they would always both like _this_ regardless.

Aaron felt Robert’s moan against him as he pushed from forward, the softness of his chest and stomach and the hardness of his erection tight against his back as he reached down the front of Aaron’s pants. Aaron smiled at the welcome stroking of Robert’s hand over him, pressing his own hand onto Robert. 

“Mmm.” This was starting to become too rare between them, being comfortably alone in Aaron’s bedroom together. Robert stroked him faster, making Aaron press his head back onto Robert’s shoulder, his body pressing hard back against Robert’s, before he laughed and pushed Aaron around, then on his back onto the bed.

Aaron couldn’t stop himself from groaning at the loss of Robert’s warmth, somehow juxtaposing with the oppressive heat all around them. 

“You want this so much,” Robert said smugly as he pushed his trousers down again, snapping the top of his pants.

“Shut up and get on with it,” Aaron answered, a reluctant grin over his face. 

Robert laughed and abandoned the last of his clothing on the floor before climbing, naked and free, over Aaron, removing his jeans rushedly, pressing him back against the bed, as his hips raised against Robert. 

“Tell me you don’t,” Robert dared him, balancing over him, leaving a space of air between their bare bodies. 

With a rebellious grin, Aaron wrapped his arms around him, pulling Robert’s body against his, feeling his hot skin against his, as he grabbed his ass and pressed his mouth onto his hungrily. Then he kissed him along his throat and freckled shoulder, with his arms around his shoulders to pull him firm against him, desperate for their bodies to be as tight as possible, joining to occupy the same space on his bed. 

“I want you,” he admitted to spur Robert on, who grinned and pressed a hand down his front. He gave him a single stroke then stopped, as he pulled away from Aaron, his mouth over his, inches away, as Aaron arched up, hungry for the return of the taste of him, aching for his touch, for more. 

Robert only left him hanging for a moment before he dragged his teeth over Aaron’s jaw, making Aaron feel his hot breath and saliva, before their mouths met violently again, Aaron’s arms around him, fingers grabbing his thicker hair, as he moaned into Robert’s mouth.

“ _Oh._ ” Their mouths only separated, Robert’s lips still against Aaron’s damp, salty skin, as Aaron groaned at Robert’s hand around his hard, thick cock, stroking tightly up and down the dark pink skin, tickling the thick, dark hair. His long fingers stroked the round tip, over the wetness, teasingly, before he pulled away again, put his fingers into his mouth and slowly sucked them. Aaron could hardly breathe as he bit his bottom lip hard.

Robert finally pushed him onto his front, pressed against him as he reached for the bedside drawer.

Aaron’s fingers grabbed the sheets of his bed as Robert so slowly pushed a finger into him, his wet lips on Aaron’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Robert,” Aaron breathed into the bedsheets as Robert’s fingers penetrated him deeper, slick and pushing into him and pulling back out repeatedly, then pushing in more fingers, adding more lube, as Aaron became weaker under him. “ _Fuck_. Just fuck me.”

Robert squeezed out more lube onto palms, slick over his hands, before rubbing into Aaron’s tight hole. He lined himself up, the tip of his tongue making a trail up his back, tasting the beads of sweat on his skin.

Aaron groaned and held onto the bed as Robert entered him, his breath against his back, before he placed a kiss on the same spot on the centre of his back. He put his hand over Aaron’s as he fucked into him steadily, bringing a muffled moan from him as the tip of his cock reached the deepest into him, their damp limbs still a hold of each other. His arm reached back around to his front, long fingers wrapped around his cock, between his toned stomach and the dampening sheets, fucking him and jerking him to the same rhythm.  
Holding onto the fabric between his fingers, Aaron fucked into his hand and back against Robert, pounding into the mattress, gasping the thick air, his hand grasping at Robert’s sweating buttock behind him, urging him to go faster. Robert complied, beads of sweat inching down his face, over brows furrowed in concentration, his closed eyelids, his open, moaning mouth. 

“Wait,” Aaron breathed, suddenly pushing Robert back behind him. 

“What?” Robert asked, pausing and out of breath, when Aaron turned over and pushed him onto his back, straddling him as Robert laughed up at him. He stroked his hands appreciatively up his toned thighs, lightly covered in dark hair, which became thicker around his cock, which Robert then focussed his appreciation on. 

Aaron lined Robert’s cock up to re-enter him again, then pressed his hands onto the soft flesh of Robert’s chest, his thumbs stroking over his nipples, and his scar, as he rode him, his breath coming thick and fast.

Holding onto his thighs, his hips, his waist in turn, fingers digging into soft flesh of his buttocks or toned muscle, Robert fucked into him, gripping him, and pulling him harder against him. 

Aaron pressed down against him, breathing against Robert’s hair as he held onto his big arms as they rocked against each other, the friction of his cock against Robert’s body bring up ever closer as Robert’s cock slammed into him, again and again and again.

His head became light, he held onto Robert harder, closing his eyes into near darkness, sun still trough his eyelids, heat coming from them and all around them, their bodies wet against each other, the sheets getting damp beneath them. Aaron’s arms wrapped around Robert’s face desperately, their foreheads pressed together as he was fucked to climax, breathlessly and light headed. 

Robert was over him again, pushing him to his back as he came over him, then stroked his damp hair and kissed him, as Aaron lay still catching his breath more desperately in the thick air, overcoming that blinding high. Grasping above him, Robert soon followed and came inside him with a moan against him, before collapsing onto his back next to him.

After a few moments, after disposing of the used condom, and wiping at the sweat on his brow as he tried to get his breath back, Robert broke the silence. “It was way too hot for that.”

Aaron shook his head, nearly laughing at him. 

When Robert entangled his fingers around Aaron’s and pulling his hand to his lips, placing his lips over Aaron’s knuckles, Aaron did laugh at him. Robert’s reaction was wrap an arm around his neck and pull him against him to kiss the side of his face sloppily.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Shut up,” Aaron said, turning around and letting Robert’s arms wrap around him, sighing at the feeling of Robert’s naked body around his.


End file.
